Bust a Move
by Teinai
Summary: Prom is coming up and Finn, Rachel and Will all have different needs that must be met before the big night. What will an opening spot at Will's table have Finn and Rachel doing? Only time will tell. Will/Finn, Will/Rachel and Will/?


Bust a Move - A Will/Finn and Will/Rachel or "Wachill" fic :D

Chapter 1 - Maybe this time, I'll be lucky

**Warnings:** Idk if you would call it a real 'warning' per-se, but some of the characters are kinda OOC. Also in later chapters there will be smut... kissing and flirting and stuff between characters that some people may find offensive or infuriating (ie. If they dont believe that rachel can be a slut or finn can be gay). The characters of Glee are open for my own personal interpretation, and although I welcome criticism, I would appreciate if people who are biased against this type of story-telling withhold nasty comments :D

**A/N:** This is my first fic for Glee and I have to first say somethings. Firstly I love the show. I love what it stands for, I love the characters and I love the music. I think the whole she-bang is rockin', to be totally honest. Jayma Mays is a babe, and Lea Michelle. I also love Matthew Morrison and Cory Monteith's characters and think the scenarios that all the characters are in are hilariously and deliciously awesome. I would like to say that I do not own these characters or the song (who originally did this song? I heard it was from cabaret?!) that I use throughout this chapter and that I realise that those rights are only entitled for those who created them. I merely wish to play out a scenario which I think would be a rockin' episode :D Anyways, enough!!! To the story :)

*****

The world was a song, a dance, an infinite playlist of rhythmic melodies that set the scene for all the happenings that life had to offer. Prom was coming up and the current song was one that encompassed the three most crucial elements regarding prom.

_"Not a loser, anymore. Like the last time, and the time before."_

**Drama.** For Rachel Berry this was the whole agenda; as she grappled with the hardest questions regarding this event that had so much potential to be socially redeeming. The problems involving what she should wear, who she should go with, the cost, and the effort she would personally have to put in weighed heavily on her; as she slumped over her laptop screen in her perfect pink and white room. What would it say if she took someone like Puck or Finn? Would they even want to go with her?

Maybe she should go lesbian and ask Mercedes; cause a stir and rattle a few cages. Maybe that would get her some cache' with the thick-heads that thew slushies at her face all day, every day. She needed a splash. Something that would turn heads, someone who would leave her name on everyone's lips within that room.

She needed a dress that said 'here I am, who I am, how I am'. A dress that empowered her and one that made her look bedazzling. Also one that was classic, stylish, elegant. Perhaps like Izzie Steven's dress in the season two finale of Grey's Anatomy. But not in pink. Definitely not in pink. She would look like Princess Bubblegum, and she really couldn't have that. She needed a look that was a mixture of Keira Knightley and Angelina Jolie. Cutting edge couture gowns. Yes, she would have to write that down. Google search couture gowns or something. It was all so confusing. Rachel was an overachieving drama nerd. She didn't know the first thing about good fashion, and was prone to fashion missteps. Mercedes once totally flipped out when she wore plaid pants, shrieking 'fashion alert!', causing her and Kurt to flee the scene due to her apparent disaster.

Perhaps Beyonce's 'House of Dereon' collection had something that would be... well, in the word, fierce. Ahh, it was all so difficult, and prom was so close! Rachel was freaking out, and as such was on edge all the time, and really tired. She mused on this point as her screen shone bright in her dull room, and she realised the time was late. She then and packed away her laptop, turned off her light and sighed into a perfect sleep.

*****

_"Maybe this time, for the first time, love won't hurry away."_

**Romance.** For Finn Hudson, this was a major issue. He wanted to be felt up, sexed up, fucked up. He wanted to be so drunk that his head was spinning. He wanted to feel needed, he wanted to feel sexually attracted and he wanted to feel loved. Oh, and he wanted to have a screaming orgasm. Finn chuckled at that last request as he sat in his car before he started the drive to school. Being a bi-boy (with a tendency towards boys), Finn didn't care whether he was with a man or woman, but damnit; he just wanted a little action! Was that too much to ask?

Quinn, although he loved her, and she was carrying his baby, was abit of a prude. Being in the celibacy club really hadn't helped that much either. Now, Finn wasn't stupid like many people thought. He knew something was screwy about this whole pregnancy business, but he didn't want to upset his baby mama. Who knew what prying into the undoing of her whole high school career would cause her to do? She could cry and cause a scene, have a panic attack or maybe even injure herself and cause a miscarriage.

Finn was smart, and as such he had stayed cool, calm and collected for her sake; but enough was enough. He wanted heat, but wherever would he find someone who had that much attunement with? That much raw, sexual magnetism? He needed someone who knew their way around the bush, someone who has already had a serious relationship. Someone with nothing to loose, and everything to gain. Who might that be? Finn furrowed his brow and put the key in the ignition. He would find one, soon enough. Of this fact, he was sure.

*****

_"Everybody loves a winner, so nobody loved me."_

**Entertainment.** Will Schuester had been plagued by this conundrum for over a week. He needed an assistant. Someone who could help him make this prom fun, interesting and... *cough* entertaining.

Not that Will wasn't hip or cool, he was. He was down with the guys and the girls. He knew how to strut his stuff with his kids, but that was glee and this was prom. He compared himself to Ellen Degeneres in that regard. Still able to get down with the get-down although probobally not getting blind drunk on vodka and grinding some poor soul to 'Patron Tequilla ft Lil Jon'. His problem was that he just wasn't popular, and he didn't listen to any songs that he didn't find lyrically and musically appealing. Songs like 'Boom Boom Pow' and 'Riverside', although great, were not his style and he had no idea how to separate the bad from the good.

He needed someone with an edge for high fashion and an ear for a DJ. Someone who was confident and someone who was focused; and someone who could organise like a house on fire. He didn't even know the first thing about the prom. For starters he didn't even go to his prom because he was too shy to ask the guy he really liked to go. He was just a geeky glee kid, and he didn't think he could have stood the pain if he had to watch the guy's soon-to-be-prom-queen girlfriend walk down the red carpet with him, apparently sharing a "quote: mind-blowing kiss" before accepting her crown.

Oh yeah, Will Schuester was kinda bi. Did he forget to mention that? He had done alot of thinking in college after realising his attraction for men in senior year, and realised he wanted a family more than he wanted to be totally aroused. So he settled for the bitchy, whiny wife that he was stuck with now; as long as she gave him children. She was acting really funny about that too, like something was wrong. He would have to check in with her after this hectic week was over; and as he sat in his chair overlooking the pile of invoices and suggestions to do with the prom, he groaned.

He needed an intern. Perhaps the gleeks could help him! They were a group of talented, young misfits! He was sure at least one of them was insane enough to take on this job; and if they did, he would gladly give them a spot at his prom table. Terri had a dinner already planned with her sister and their rugrats, so he would have an extra seat. Thank god for family commitments. He looked at his watch, and then proceeded to run out of his office when he realised he was late for a glee meeting. He may well have a solution to his problem sooner than he thought.

*****

Who knew what the week would hold for these three people, all with different ideas, but all needing to use someone to and satisfy their dilemmas. All the odds were in their favor. You'll see. Something was bound to give in...

**.:END:.**

*-*-*-*

Hey cool!!!! YAY! :D that was fun? What did all you guys think? Next chapter's gunna be interesting! Mr Schu is gunna tell everyone about the internship and there may even be a little something interesting happening when Rachel and Finn clash on their path to get what they want. :D

Keep on the lookout :D tata! R&R Plz.


End file.
